Lovely Madness
by MagicMaxxy
Summary: Hatter can't take living without Alice. Alice is again shoved into social life then she's attacked, leaving her wounded. She returns to Underland to find a deal made that will break her heart. The Champion and the Milliner soon learn that time never heals ALL wounds.
1. A Broken Hatter

Edit:_** READ IT OVER AGAIN! All chapters have been EDITED and REWRITTEN!**_

A/n: hey readers this is my first story sooooo yeah I don't know how I'll do? Not a one shot!

Chessur: _**As long as you write about me the story will be fabulous**_

Madhatress: **Oh do shut up. All you are is an editor. **

Chessur:_** Someone is acting a bit...(**_appears on my shoulder_**) Testy.**_

Madhattress:(Falls off chair) **Don't. Do that! **

* * *

So I'm obsessed with this movie and it, review i,t point out problems, you know the whole shebang.

Edit: Forget about the 'M' Chapter BTW!

* * *

Alice stood at the head of the boat and stared over the ocean. The blue butterfly stared in absolute interest. What was it about the ocean that made her seem so captivated?

"What _are_ you looking at?" asked Absolem, after giving up on his own deduction skills.

"Not looking. Thinking" she replied obviously lost in her own world. A smile to rival that of a certain dissapearing cat graced his face.

"Of whom, I wonder."

She turned, snapped out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?

"Oh nothing" he replied mischievously as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Alice had been in China longer than she had hoped. Most people thought a woman wouldn't be able to handle the task of running a company. Alice wasn't a regular woman. '_After all,_'she thought _I am __**the**__ Alice.'_

Absolem had refused to answer Alice's questions about Underland. Claiming that she would have to go herself. That if she wasn't curious she wouldn't go. Nonetheless, there were three things she was certain of:

Underland was real

There is a Mad Hatter that is one of her best friends

And she was certainly most undeniably _the_ Alice.

Alice retired to bed slipping on a dress resembling the one her mad hatter had constructed while she was crammed in a tea pot. She lay down and she fell into a, for once dreamless sleep.

Tarrant tossed and turned in his sleep, wrestling with his madness.

"Alice! No!"He jolted awake with red eyes that quickly faded to a dark hands entangled themselves into his hair on either sides of his head. Why did she affect him like this? Why was her smile so absolutely addictive? Why did her eyes seem to look into the deepest part of his madness? Most of all why did she infect every part of his mind so that that was all he could think about?

_She promised _he thought_ she promised_! Suddenly rage consumed him he screamed, knocking things of his bookshelf. Did she think he could be made a fool of? He jumped up and ran to the closet. He grabbed the dresses he had spent days working on and hugged them close to his body. The rage had fizzled out, leaving only saness to mourn it's loss.

"Oh Alice. Where are you?" He sobbed tears spilling over his now navy blue eyes.

"_She doesn't want to come back to you, you mad fool!_" His madness yelled. The words echoed through his mind until he had no choice to succumb to the madness,

"You're right," he whispered and cried himself to sleep on the now tear stained dreses.

* * *

A/N: so what ya think? Love it? Hate it? I'm making it up as I go along so suggestions would make my heart smile:) . Reviews are like writer candies!


	2. Returning to Madness

Thanks my first two reviewers Kasbgre1107 and Makrciana. The first one was me to boost my self esteem but when I saw I had real reviewers, well that just made my day. In fact it probably made my year. 7th grade is not a fun year but I'm good now thanks to you guys. :P Without further babbling chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

The large boat docked into port. Alice stepped out in the same dress she had left in 3 years ago. Her dirty blond hair flew out behind her as the wind tickled her cheek. Her mother rushed up to greet her.

"Alice!"She yelled over the crowd.

"Mother!" Alice called rushing over. Oh how she had missed her family! Perhaps her mother had changed!

"Alice, come quickly" Mrs. Kingsleigh. "I've arranged a welcome back party at the Ascot's!" Or not.

"Oh really?"Alice responded trying to sound happy about the event. Alice never really ever took a shine to being in public events. Whenever she tried to stat an interesting conversation, the eyes of the judging guests looked at her strangely. Figures. None of them had ever spoken to a dissapearing cat or fell through the looking glass.

"It will be fun. I invited lots of handsome men there! How exciting it will be….." Helen Kingsleigh continued on talking of how fun it will be. Alice tried to tun out a best he could. "Margaret will be home babysitting Anthony. Lowell will be at the party serving the wine and-"

"WHAT?"Alice screamed. Did she hear correctly? Margaret would be taking care of her son while her husband, a selfish man (who would most likely be drunk) that she loathed would be at the party?

"Alice, calm down. You're making a spectacle of yourself!"Mrs. Kingsleigh whispered fiercely.

"Uggh!" Alice threw her hands up in disgust and stormed away.

"Dress properly at the party, Alice!" Her mother called after her

Alice ran down the street.

She opened her door and lugged her suit cases up the stairs to her flat.*

She plopped down on her bed.

"Proper. hmmph." she said to herself. That woman was hopeless.

She took a quick shower and picked out a blue dress that had black lace at the bottom. She then proceeded to throw the corset her mom had sent her during her travels and toss it to the back of her wardrobe.

She smugly smiled as she slammed her wardrobe door. She pinned her hair up just as she remembered the white queen had done hers. She very much enjoyed the fashion of Underland and tried to wear it as often as possible.

She was quite a sight for sore eyes and she knew it. She called a carriage and pondered words beginning with the letter "M" through the whole ride. She wanted to make sure to have a good list when she saw Hatter next.~

Mirana knocked softly on Tarrant's door. She had heard crashing sounds the night before and decided to investigate. The door slowly opened and she saw a sight that made her heart break. Tarrant was curled into a ball at her feet clutching what could only have been the blue dress he described to her the day before.

"Oh no." she said tears welling up in her eyes.

Alice was destroying him. It had been three years. Who knows how long it had been in overland? She thought. Time in Underland was fickle. He moved at his own pace. One minute might be an hour in over land and the next minute would be a second.

"Tarrant? Dear?" she ventured.

He mumbled, and she could barely make out what he was saying.

"…. No Alice! Leave her. Take me! Mother, Father? NO, AAAGH!" He let out a scream of agony.

Mirana couldn't take it any more

"Tarrant!" She shook him, violently. "Wake up! Please wake up!" On instinct the hatter grabbed her arms as his eyes opened.

His eyes flashed white then read then blue. He quickly released her arms and his eyes widened.

"M-Mirana?" he looked around and saw the things on the ground. "Did I hurt you ? I-I'm dreadfully sorry. I was dreaming of ..TEA! Yes, dreaming of tea and hats. And Thackery came in with scones. And Chessur insulted his cooking harshly and I-I got angry and that's why everything is in disarray. Not because I was dreaming about any particular person or people. Especially not one that is a good size or even a great size or the right perfect al-"

"Hatter!" Mirana yelled. His eyes which had slowly turned red turned his rambling shot to green.

"I'm..fine " he choked out a tight smile on his face.

"Are you?" she asked. His eyes turned light red. The tone of voice she had said it in matched to closely to...Hers.

"Please dinnae say that." He said in his deep Scottish brogue. Alice had said that at the ruins of Horunvendush day. Of course, the White Queen didn't know how those words stabbed his heart.

"I was just trying to-"she started. This only got him more upset. Why couldn't she just take direction? He raged silently.

"Jist dinnae say 'at agin!" He yelled. His eyes turning completely red.

"Hatter," Mirana whispered looking in his eyes. "Please," He realized what he had done.

He breathed in and closed his eyes. He parted his lips a centimeter and exhaled slowly . His eyes shot open. They were a light gray.

"Forgive me your majesty." A silence swallowed them up and weighed down on them like a wet blanket.

"Please leave your majesty." He lisped sadly.

She kissed the top of his head and left. He lay down and dreamed of playing hide-and-go-seek with Alice when she was young.

* * *

Madhatress: just for your knowledge in this story, hatter eye colors are:

Green=happy

Blue= sad

Gray=remembering the past

Purple = dreamy/ love

Dark Green= lustful(Aroused I guess?)

black= very bad he is not himself!

Red =angry

Orange= MAD (As in madness. Different then angry!)

Some of these I will use some I wont. Like I said I'm making it up as I go along so if you have an idea lay it on me!

Chess: you sound like an old person trying to be hip.

Madhatress:Oh quiet. Did I tell you we had two reviews for the last chappie?

Chess: Fist bump!

They fist bump.(Paw bump?)

Fairfarren!


	3. Anniversary of Griblig Day

Madhattress: Okay please dont hate me! My computer had a virus! so its not my fault for the longggg wait. I will probaly update every other week. Dont loose interest please! Also I have other stories.

Another story called 'Johnny Depp Island' realizes the ultimate dream. On an island filed with Johnny Depp characters *drools.

Anybody like Beetlejuice here? I got one for that too. And personally I think it came out pretty good. It's called 'Getting Too Friendly.'

So there's my shameless advertising for my other stories.

well on with chapter 3!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Alice stepped out of the carriage. She stepped onto the property smiling thinking of her fond memories. She stepped into Ascot Manor and reluctantly made her way to the ball room. The ball room was a wonderous sight . Any new comer would be excited about this. Alice however knew better. She stepped in and was immediately aproached by her mother with a raven haired gentlemman in hand. This time she waited four seconds instead of two. A sign of improvement perhaps? I wouldn't count on it.

_"Sigh. She means well"_ Alice thought.

"Alice! This is Jonathan Fletcher. He's a lord and..." Helen went on with Jonathans accomplishments and such while Alice thought about what it would be like to be a carrot. Silly little musings kept her on her toes. She supressed a giggle at the thought."...and he's here just to dance with you!" Alice tuned back in just to here her finish as she shoved the young man at her.

That was the beggining of about 20 different men (all with the best credentials of course.) pushed into dancing with her. All of them with the personality of a cinderblock

Alice about an hour later sat down at a table and rested her eyes. She was having a nice time until her sleep was interrupted with drunken guffaws and laughs. Alice's eyes shot open. She knew that voice way too well. It belonged too(unfortunetly) Lowell Manchester. Alice's sister's lowlife husband. Alice got up and tried to slip away without being noticed by lowell and the little group of friends surrounding him. She was unsuccessful.

"Ey gents!"Lowell slurred, "It's Alice. I told you 'bout her right? She turns down the proposal from a lord and then buys her father's company trying to be a man or something. Most likely she's a lesbian or something like " He laughed stupidly again. Drunk or not that was uncalled for. She was not in the best of moods and decided to give him a piece of her mind.

Alice started " Now I don't think-"

" Then you shouldn't talk!" Lowell countered was indignant. She walked up and slapped him hard across the face. She left into the gardens sick of this party already. "_Actually_" she thought "_I'm sick of this life! . I've done what I had to do, answered all of those questions. What else is there?There's nothing left for me here,"_

However, there was something for her some where else. As she drew closer to the dark path ahead leading to the rabbit hole she reminisced about her time in Wonderland. " _Well,Underland actually _" she thought smiling. She thought of her fear facing the Jabberwocky , her happiness of finding Hatter alive, and her saddness at leaving a place she loved so much. She was deep in thought. In fact so deep in thought was she that she didnt notice the hand whip out and grabb her covering her mouth. Well she noticed it now. She really didn't appreciate the one hand holding her. mostly because it rested on her chest in a place that it really shouldn't be. She smelt beer and wine from her captor and realized that it was her brother and law that had her in his grip.

" It's not nice to hit , dear Alice" he hissed in her ear." Your going to pay for it and I know how" he whispered grinning.

Alice's eyes opened wide in fear and she brought her elbow down and rammed it in his stomache. she then turned around and kicked him "where the sun don't shine" for good measure. She took off running. " _If I run fast enough I'll get there and jump in before he can move. He'd never suspect I would go down a rabbit hole_" She thought.

She ran but then tripped . Lowell had grabbed her ankle. He grabbed her and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"NO!"she yelled! Lowell ripped part of her dress off and stuffed it in her mouth .

"You talk to much " he commented. Alice started crying."Don't cry my sweet you'll be in pure bliss momentarily." he said ripping open the front of her dress. Alice screamed throught the cloth bringing her knee up and hitting him square in his got up and kicked him in the groin again and ran to the rabbit hole jumping in. She headed toward the one place she wanted to be right .

Tarrant woke up . He dreamily got up and brushed his teeth and unruly electric orange hair.(not with the same brush mind you)

He slipped on a white button down, his vest and his favorite pair of pinstriped pants. He grabbed his hat and black coat and headed out to the dining room. He sat down at the (of course) white table. Chessur appeared lazily on his shoulder.

"Tarrant. Good morning. How is our milliner doing today?" he asked in that strangely hot voice of his.

(Chessur: =) Why thank you)

" I consider it a bad morning Chess. For what is so good about Griblig day*? Do yae have anae ideae wha' it's the annaeversaery o'? " as he spoke his voice got louder and his brogue became more prominent.

" Now , now let's try and remain calm." Mirana's light voice rang in Tarrant's ear.

"Chess! Stop messin' with the 'atter!" Mallymkun yelled.

"Stop lyin' to mae! I saw ye with the fork in the drawae!" Thackery and his spoon were having relationship problems. Through the confusion Hatter sulked.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The doors burst open. Bill the lizard yelled out "Alice she was found at the edge of Tugley Wood. She's hurt real bad. Mctwisp is working with the Tweedles to bring her over right now." He finished gasping for air.

"Alice is hurt?" Hatter lisped back to his old self.

"Call the guards! " Mirana yelled a second the castle was full of chaos preparing and minutes later the guards entered with Alice on a stretcher with a blanket over her. Tarrant came near and moved to pick her up and bring her to her room.

" I wouldnt if I were you." a guard said "She was found with her...er um, dress ripped open. Evidence showed she was attacked in Overland."

* * *

Madhattress: Oh no how will hatter react O.O?(Not that we can't guess.) Will Alice live?(If she didn't this would be a very short story, now wouldn't it be?) Will I ever stop asking questions? Probably not.

...

(^) Its a penguin.

Chessur: Are you being random because you are out of things to say?

Madhattress:(red faced) Shut up you slurvish feline.

Chessur: Oh you know you love to hear my hot voice...

Madhattress: 0.0 I dont- you can't-

Chessur: I've rendered her speechless. Someone harboring some sort of crush? (smiles)

Madhattress: Why you infuriating little-!

( I totally stole Ferb's last name back there.)

Carrotts FTW!


	4. Shameless Author's Note

Madhattress: HI! I swear I didn't know you all liked this story so much! I felt it was so... generic that I didn't continue it. (Because really, how many times has the 'Alice falls back in Underland AGAIN' thing been done?) But now that I know you guys like it you can expect chapters in the future. Expect some crazy twists.

Chessur: Finally! You have been gone over a year and you left me all alone to fish through your computer files!

Madhattress: Sorry Chess I didn't mean to. I missed you so much! Your my partner in crime y'know.(Smile)

Chessur: Well now I do feel bad for deleting that essay you have due tomorrow...

Madhattress: You did WHAT? I'll make you into a meat pie you slurvish cat !

(Sweeney Todd refrence up there.)

Also I'd just like to warn you that I have a problem with focusing on writing a particular fanfic.(My fanfic ADD)

Currently I'm writing four different ones for three different fandoms! I can't stick to writing one. As I'm writing one another idea pops in my head and I HAVE to write it. So have patience with me? Plus I have my eigth grade graduation and all that jazz coming up so give me the benefit of the doubt if the chapters don't roll in immediately. I don't really have inspiration since I kinda drifted away from this fandom and am currently residing in the Beetlejuice (1989 cartoon) fandom, Sweeney Todd, fruits basket and the Invader Zim fandom. So it'll take some work to swim back in this direction.

Beetlejuice: Babes? You're abandoning me for some other pale guy? Me? The ghost with the most?

Madhattress: Not abandoning Beej! Multitasking! Promise!

Beetlejuice: Good because we have a whole lot more things to mess up in the Neitherworld with your Oc's!

Madhattress: Deadly-Vu! ^u^

Mrs. Lovett: Come back soon. I 'ave a 'ole plate of meat pies for ya, love.

Sweeney: And a shave... (Grins maniacally with silver razor in his hand)

(He can't wait to get rid of me)

Madhattress: (sweating) Eh heh heh. No thanks guys!

* * *

Yes I have conversations with my characters! STOP JUDGING ME. They're fun and easy talk to. Try it some time. It's fun and mad at the same time! ;)

What was the point of this AN again? Oh yeah. New chapters coming this summer! :D

That's enough randomness for today! K BYE! 8D

EDIT: Madhattress:AAAHHH! I wrote this AN about a week ago and today while I was in the shower I thought of a great plot for this story! An OC too! YES! This is so happening.

Chess:Finally. I did manage to find that essay you know.

Madhattress: -_- School finished last week Chess...

Chess:...(looks up) Hmm well that _is _unfortunate.

Madhattress is unamused. -_-


End file.
